


A String Of Words

by lvdysmoothie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi really likes words, Foreplay, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdysmoothie/pseuds/lvdysmoothie
Summary: Bokuto always knew Akaashi liked literature. But a sudden discovery of Akaashi's love for Shakespeare leads Bokuto to devising the perfect plan of combing their love with words.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A String Of Words

Bokuto first took notice of Akaashi’s silent love for Shakespeare one rainy evening. It had been a particularly quiet Sunday for the two nesting owls, keeping each other company while lazing around on the very rare off day they got together. They had ordered takeout and scrolled through movies to watch as they sat cuddled under a blanket. Neither of them knew how they stumbled upon an old movie adaptation of one of Shakespeare’s plays but while Bokuto was trying to wrap his head around their flamboyant use of speech, Akaashi basked in the beauty of the words being strung together like the literature nerd he was. 

“All of those words just to say ‘I love you’. Amazing.” Akaashi wasn’t speaking to anyone in general, more so focused on the dramatised display of affection in the screen. But Bokuto saw that as a silent challenge. Sure, he wasn’t great with words but that was why he spent most of his free time trying to learn and use words he normally didn’t. It was almost as if his unconscious act was preparing him for that very moment.

And so Bokuto devised his plan.

Whenever he went out for training, he would sneakily borrow one of Akaashi’s old literature books that he used back in college, reading them on his break or whenever time permitted him. When it came to one of their rare days together, Bokuto would insist on watching another movie adaptation. Akaashi seemed a little surprised by the notion but Bokuto did his best to brush him off.

“It’s nothing, Ji. Just thought that first movie was kind of interesting.”

“Did you understand what they were saying?” Akaashi raised his eyebrow in amusement, slightly entertained by the idea of Bokuto actually enjoying Shakespeare.

“Come on, Ji! Have some faith in me!” Bokuto whines, masking the excitement that threatened to radiate out of him. He couldn’t expose his top secret plan yet. He still had to do more research, dive deeper into the strange mind of the dead European playwright. Bokuto spent weeks with his head buried in books during training and watching movies, with or without Akaashi. Was it a lot of work to put into a baseless plan that he had come up with on the whim on a rainy movie night? Sure, but the execution of his plan was far too compelling for Bokuto to stop then. 

When the day to execute his plan finally rolled along, Bokuto was jittery with excitement. He had worked hard for this and he was going to make sure Akaashi loved it. The lead up to the day was immense for the both of them. Akaashi was crunching through final deadlines and Bokuto had a week long drill session to bring them back to basics. So that Sunday was the perfect day to show off Bokuto’s hard work. 

“Are you going to pick another Shakespeare adaptation, Kou?” Bokuto turned around to see Akaashi standing by the kitchen island, a blanket thrown over his head as he wore nothing but Bokuto’s old Fukurodani jersey. Maybe it was the atmosphere that Bokuto was creating around him but even though he had seen Akaashi wear it a thousand times, Bokuto was almost ready to abandon his plan right then and there and just take him. But he had worked too long to not see his secret plans come to fruition. Bokuto took in a deep breathe before taking long strides towards Akaashi. Grabbing him by the waist, Bokuto pulled him in close. The blanket on Akaashi’s head falls onto the floor and Bokuto takes the opportunity to graze his lips against Akaashis’

“I actually had something better in mind.” Bokuto pauses before continuing.

“You have witchcraft in your lips.” Bokuto whispers against pale skin. He hears Akaashi let out a small but squeaky gasp and Bokuto takes the chance to kiss parted lips. Akaashi almost stumbles backwards but the strong arms around him keep him from falling over. Bokuto uses the stumble to hoist Akaashi up, the other instinctively wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s waist. Akaashi groans in pleasure, throwing his head back as the friction between them get irritatingly distracting. Bokuto kisses down Akaashi’s neck, each peck burning from the passion. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.” Bokuto recites and he continues to trail kisses down Akaashi’s clothed chest. Akaashi let out another long moan, the sound bouncing off the walls in ecstasy. Bokuto guides them back to their room and lays Akaashi gently on the bed, taking not more than a second to remove any unnecessary clothing off of his love. Akaashi bit his hands to suppress his moans, the chilly air suddenly teasing his bare body. Bokuto, too, removes his shirt as he marvelled at the beauteous sight before him. Bokuto had barely done anything, but Akaashi seemed to be in a panting mess, eyes lustful with a body that had Bokuto’s name written all over it. 

His plan was working.

He crawled on top of Akaashi, trailing soft kisses between his thighs. Akaashi gripped the sheets, impatient with how slow Bokuto was licking the sides of his entrance. He tried to lift his hips up, hoping to prompt Bokuto to hurry up. But Bokuto kept his hand firmly on Akaashi’s stomach, holding him down in place. Akaashi groaned loudly while Bokuto smirked the the sight of his very genius plan working. He breathed down Akaashi’s entrance, his hot breath shooting tingles up Akaashi’s spine.

“Be patient now, Ji. I’ll make my heaven in your lap.”

“Th-that’s not even t-the correct sen-sentence…” Akaashi breathlessly retorts, unable to keep the snarky remarks to himself even though he was a moaning mess. 

“I’m sure Shakespeare wouldn’t mind if it was for you.” Bokuto shoots back, not allowing Akaashi to come up with an argument as he licked Akaashi entrance. The younger man, unable to hold back anymore, arches his back in pleasure. But Bokuto continued to press his hands down, making good work of his lover’s entrance as he used his other hand to lightly stroke Akaashi throbbing dick. Precum had started to leak out and Bokuto decided not to waste it. He licks the side of Akaashi’s hard dick and kisses the tip, making sure to clean him up real nice. Akaashi covers his face in embarrassment as he filled the room with sounds of complete euphoria, his body wriggling beneath Bokuto. Just as he was about to climax, Bokuto stops. Akaashi lifts his head up in frustration, only to look down and see Bokuto slowly come up to standing. The giant smirk plastered on his face doing nothing but frustrate the younger man further. 

“Graze on my lips, and if those hills be dry  
Stray lower, where the pleasant fountain lie.”

Bokuto’s voice sent tremors up and down Akaashi’s body, his mind far too flustered to think about when Bokuto had the time to learn all that. Bokuto plants a hard kiss on Akaashi’s lips before sliding himself in. Akaashi bites harder onto his hand, knowing it would leave a very hard mark to explain to his coworkers but work was the furthest thing from his mind at that point. His screams barely muffled as he took Bokuto whole. Bokuto was no exception either, barely composed as Akaashi wrapped around him tightly, claiming Bokuto as his and his alone. But Bokuto is persistent in using his knowledge.

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”

Akaashi’s body was on fire, the words recited to him by the man he loves travelling through him like a virus. Ecstasy clouds Akaashi’s mind as he tries to fit more of Bokuto throbbing cock in him. 

“I can’t take it anymore, Kou. Please just fuck me already.” Akaashi begs, too far gone to worry about his whines. Bokuto’s golden eyes turn dark, lust shrouding its glow. He lowers himself right next to Akaashi’s ears and whispers softly.

“Speak low if you speak love.” Akaashi didn’t have any time to react as Bokuto pulled himself out, only to slam it back in. Bokuto continues to thrust in him, easily falling into a momentum. Akaashi’s leans up to wrap his hands around Bokuto’s back, leaving harsh scratches down his back. Bokuto moans in a low tone, the sound reverberating through Akaashi’s bones. Bokuto looked down to witness the gorgeous mess he had created beneath him. Akaashi skin glistening with sweat as drool started to drip down his tongue. He leans down once more to kiss Akaashi, tongue fighting as they reached their climax.

“Come for me, Ji!” His trusts started to get sloppy as Bokuto reached his high, Akaashi moaning as they rode out their climaxes together. Akaashi’s slender fingers gripping the sheets and Bokuto fell beside him, their loud breathing being the only thing they could hear. Akaashi turned to his side and smiled at his lover, amber eyes shining brightly as he chuckled to himself. 

“That was amazing, Kou. But what strange desire made you bring Shakespeare in all this?” Akaashi asked, his voice soft as he trailed his fingers up Bokuto’s bare chest. Bokuto pondered a little, wondering about the best way to respond.

“I do love nothing in the world as well as you, is not that strange?” Bokuto responds, taking in the sight of Akaashi right by his side. A person as lovely as him laying right beside him with all the love in the world. Maybe Bokuto did finally understand all those fancy words Shakespeare had strung together. 

Akaashi was his beautiful string of words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first time writing smut in YEARS so please be nice to me :)) Also if you enjoyed, you can leave kudos and also show some love to my other work as well! 
> 
> Also follow me on twitter: @mistabitch


End file.
